The focus of this project will continue to be upon describing and understanding processes associated with the storage and retrieval of words and pictures. The current working hypothesis is that both verbal and pictorial symbols are encoded in termes of their sensory and meaning attributes, with these attributes representing hypothetically different types of codes. Sensory attributes are identified as characteristics of the stimulus as a physical symbol, its graphic and phonetic features, and meaning attributes refer to the potential interpretation of the symbol, its associative, semantic and imaginal features. Empirical and theoretical emphasis will be concetrated upon identifying the nature and utility of the memory representation for thse types of symbols as encoding and retrieval conditions are varied. Thus, research has been designed: (1) to investigate what types of information contribute to the memory trace of some familiar experience, (2) to determime if particular types of information can be selectively and exclusively activated, (3) (3) to test assumptions about relative order of access to various types of information and, finally, (4) to identify principles that can be used to explain how much can be remembered about a brief experience in the presence of different types of retrieval cues.